Full Metal and the Hogwarts mishap
by ShaneXvga
Summary: Ed goes to Hogwarts to investigate these so called wizards. Posing as a student from Durmstrang, he runs into Harry and his gang, and guess what happens? mishap!Please R&R AU EdWinry! Harry and Ginny or Harry and tonks havn't decided yet
1. Default Chapter

Hello my second FMA fic so be nice no flames plz.

ALSO I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT Secondly this is my first FMA/HP fic NO FLAMES please! AU different 5th year.

"NOT AGAIN!" Yelled Ed as he was once again buried in a pile of book, if he had been of

normal size it would have been no problem but being as shot as he was he was buried from head

to toe. "Ni-San" yelled Al rushing over "you need to be more careful, theses books are heavy" he

said as he dug Ed out. "It's not my fault," Ed stormed "Some idiot didn't put them away right!'

"That Idiot you referred to would be me." Said Colonel Roy Mustang as he stepped out of the

shadows, "little children like yourself shouldn't talk about your superiors that way," said

Mustang not bothering to hide a smirk from his face as Ed stormed "I AM NOT SHORT!" "I'm

afraid you are,but I need to see you in my office forthwith to discuss an upcoming assignment"

"fine" said Ed "I'll be there 'forthwith'" he spat back at the Colonel. "Excellent" said Mustang as

he turned to leave. A few minutes later in the colonels office. Ed "WHAT?" Ed exclaimed "you

want me ti investigate the wizarding school of Hogwarts that trains what they call "wizardry?"

"Yes, "replied Mustang " I want you to investigate "wizardry" it seems to be a form of alchemy

that does not follow the rule of "equivalent exchange" and ti allows "Human Transmutation"

and a few years back we have reports of them creation a "philosophers Stone" which" he said

cutting of Ed's interjection in his excitement. "They destroyed! As you can see" continued

Mustang "these 'wizards'" he said with obvious disgust "are extremely stupid and ignorant

people who cannot be allowed the power they currently have, do you understand me Fullmetal?"

"Yes" said Ed "so when will my brother and I be leaving" "your brother and you Fullmetal?"

Interjected Mustang "Just you, we can't have a empty suit of armor walking around there, now

can we?" "I guess not" said Ed in disappointment. "You will be posing as a transfer student from

another wizarding school called Durmstrang, you will be in your fifth year, oh and by the way

you should be away of a boy named Harry Potter he is called the boy who lived, he survived

some kind of attempted murder, also one of the creators of the Philosophies Stone is the head

master.""Good" said Ed "so when do I leave?" "Tomorrow at 7 AM, but before you go to the

school you need to get yourself a wand." "A what?" Said Ed. "A wand, a device they use to cast

spells." "O.K. " said Ed "so am I dismissed ?" "Yes" said mustang.

Tomorrow 7 AM. "Ni-San, Please don't go" cried Al. "I'm sorry Al I have to" replied Ed

prying himself out of Al hug and jumping out of his reach so he couldn't grab him again. After a

tearful good-bye from Al, Ed was finally on his way to London, England, so he could get his

school supplies and go to Hogwarts. On the train Ed rather enjoyed himself, except for the fact

that worrying mothers and ticket inspectors kept asking him where his "mommy or daddy" was

taking him for some little child Ed thought. Eventually, and without any major mishap, he finally

arrived in London. He followed the directions, he arrived at The Leaky Cauldron with little

mishap but then he couldn't figure out how to get to Diagon Ally, where the entrance was there

was a brick wall. Eventually he got so frustrated he asked a man at the pub how he could get

there, the man laughed and eventually showed him, to say the least Ed felt like and idiot. He

entered Diagon ally and into a whole new and amazing world.

Well hope you like it, please review, please don't flame, HP will appear in the next Chappie.

REVIEW


	2. CHAPATER 2

Hello! I'm updating, also I'm looking for a beta reader so my email is just want to let you know I have a HP/FMA C2 in case you want to join!

Ed was amazed, Diagon Ally was amazing, which was why he was amazed, the colors,

the sounds, the animals, well the animals were kind of annoying but otherwise he loved

it! The shops, the one was full of books, thousands of books, and he had so much money

he could spend on this mission, it finally being one of importance, so that he could buy

all the books he wanted to! But first he had to get this thing called a wand, so he headed

to the only shop that mad them it was called Olivanders, and the man who ran it,

Mr.Olivander was very strange, he had a piercing stare and a shuffling gait, but he kept

on trusting pieces of wood into Ed's hand.

When some of the pieces entered his hand they destroyed objects or other things, one

sent something Mr. Olivander called a spell out into the ally hitting a man whose name

was supposedly "Fudge", Ed had trouble believing this as he always thought fudge was a

sweetment. He supposed that the man must be some sort washout, having wasted his life

doing silly things. After almost 9 hours, Ed finally found the right wand for him, 12

inches yew with rare refined magic metal laced with magic and "red water" core. After

giving Mr.Olivander the number of the Greengots account that Mustang had given him

he moved on to his next location.

Later that day after getting everything he needed except his books, Ed finally was able

to enter a store which sold books, his beloved books! When he entered the store he

immediately began picking up dozens of books to buy but when he went to the front counter,

they refused to sell them to him.

"WHAT!" screamed Ed who never had any one refuse to sell him anything, because he

was a state alchemist. "how dare you not sell them to me" screamed Ed seeming like a

spoiled 2 years old.

"Ministry of Magic Decree 2,056 all books that detail the use of advanced dark spell work

may not be sold to any one without a special ministry permit," said the clerk sounding

rather smug at being able to remember all that.

"You've got to be kidding me !" yelled Ed pounding his fist on the counter.

" 'fraid not kid," said the clerk "all we can sell you are these." He gestured to a stack of

books detailing spells such as cheering charms and different cleaning spells of the word.

"but, if you really want the dark arts books," he said looking rather solemn "you could

get a permit from the Minister of Magic if you paid him enough Galleons," he said

shaking his head "'tis a shame."

Ed paid for his purchases without further mishap, except for an practically annoying

owl who was now shell shocked beyond belief, it having crashed into Ed, and Ed having

responded in his normal way, to what he considered an attempt on his life, had probably

put the owl into mental therapy for the rest of its life. But the owl had served some

purpose, it had delivered a letter to Ed, reminding him to keep a low profile and that, that

he was an exchange student from Durmstrang, and that he just needed to be like his

regular surly self to fit the Durmstang profile, this, of course infuriated Ed, who threw a

tantrum in the middle of Diagon Ally, but what most angered Ed was the PS. That the

State isn't paying for anything, it's all coming out of Ed's savings, that was when he

yelled out, in Diagon ally,

"Damn you, Mustang" as he threw his arms up to god, or whatever, Ed had lost his

faith a long time ago.

A long time later, after Ed has calmed down, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. 'I

hate this place,' thought Ed 'but I'll show them, they don't make a fool out of me and call

me small, now I can get though that wall easily!' he thought as he forgot to hit the wall

combination to go back into the Leaky Cauldron and walked into the wall.

Finally asking a kind looking witch how to get back in, he entered the Leaky Cauldron

where, for all his attempts to get someone's attention so he could get a room, he was

ignored. Eventually after yelling at the top of his lungs, the barkeep/owner of the hotel

who went by the name of Tom, told him to shut his gob.

"WHAT!" yelled Ed in exasperation, " all I want is a room and a meal, so could someone

please pay attention to me!"

"Go get you mummy," said Tom not even bothering to stop his conversation with another

wizard, "and we don't allow people under 10 in here without their parents." Said Tom

pointing towards the door.

"I'm 15!" yelled Ed jumping up and down in fury "Now get me a room and a meal" said

Ed showing his State Alchemist watch.

"Kid," said Tom "I'm not gonna get you anything just because you have a fancy watch,

show some money first." He said crossing his arms over his chest and looking rather

smug.

"Fine," said Ed humoring him as he pulled out a bag full of galleons, "How much will a

room for a week and meals cost?" said Ed not bothering to hide a smirk.

"Fine," said Tom as he trotted off muttering something under his breath about having to

take orders from an under sized brat.

Nearly 3 hours later Ed was finally fed and laying down on his bed( Tom had made

him wait a little to long for his meal and room, and when he finally got his meal it was

cold.) he sighed in relief resting his aching muscles. 'Walking around the various ally all

day and having to carry stuff is very tiring' thought Ed as he drifted off to sleep.

"AGHHHHHH!" screamed Ed as he awoke to find an owl perched on his chest. it

started pecking him and kept pecking him until Ed gave it some food, it flew off leaving

a letter on his head. Reaching up, Ed happened to glace at his arm and noticed that the

letter was not all the owl had left. After washing up, he opened the letter which red

something like this.

_Dear, Idiot!_

_What is this about waving you State Alchemist watch _

_around? Someone in that pub your staying at realized it for what it was, we had to have _

_him taken care of at great risk and cost, another mess up like this and YOU may be the _

_one getting taking care of._

_Best Wishes,_

_Colonel Mustang._

'HOW DARE HE!' thought Ed angered at Mustang calling him an idiot, 'I'll show

him' thought Ed dreaming of boiling Mustang alive. 'Well' thought Ed 'at least I'll get

that dark arts permit from the Minister today.

As Ed stood outside the Ministry Of Magic, he couldn't help thinking that it wasn't all

that impressive. He went inside and found that it was slightly more amazing then the

outside, he was particularly annoyed when a guard asked him where his mummy or

daddy was so they could escort him, he was then annoyed when after throttling the guard,

he had to have his wand weighed.

The guard that was supposed to be doing the weighing didn't seem that interested in

actually weighing it, he seemed interested in reading an article about some boy called

Harry Potter who they said was mentally disturbed, from the artist rendering, he agreed.

After he finally had his wand weighed, he was allowed into the Ministry, he thought it

was amazing how little security they had, and actually none at all it seemed apart from

the two guards.

After being annoyed out of his mind by the Ministers secretary, who was named Percy,

he was allowed in to see the Minister.

"I would like to make a donation," said Ed, while the Minister looked at him like Ed

was a pest.

"And how much would you like to donate?" said the Minister who didn't look like he

believed him, " We have a minimum donation of 100 galleons." As he said it Ed could

that the Minister who was called Fudge didn't believe him.

"I would like to donate 1,000 galleons," said Ed plopping a bag onto the table, "but in

return I would like a permit to buy the dark arts books." Said Ed looking smug.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Said Fudge.

"WHAT!" yelled Ed, this guy was getting on his nerves "and whys that!" said Ed pulling

out his wand and waving it in Fudges face.

"Oh and what do you intend to do with that," said Fudge snapping his fingers, a dozen

Aurors poured into the room, their wands leveled on Ed.

­­­­

So is it any good? Do you like my cliffhanger? Will you be my Beta reader? Do you want to join my C2 community? Please Review!

Just a few things I want to get out of the way.

1.) I do not like getting flamed please don't do it!

2.) This is an AU! thats why FMA and HP can meet!

3.)this is not a slash fic.

4.) I will ingnore any reviews that have strong language in them!


	3. Chapter 3

OK! Hello! I'm updating…the readers of my other stories are gonna kill me… well I just want to say some things, 1. when I started writing this I didn't know about the other HP/FMA fics the only one I knew about was a 1st year one. 2. this is an AU! 3. I apologize if it doesn't sound original. 4. This story is Ed and Winry! I'll bring her in later, somehow….

KitsuneOfDarkness(I think that's you name or is it shadows?) Thanks for the reviews!

LazerDuck (something) Thanks for saying my story is good…. Oh and thanks for the reviews..

'OW!' thought Ed as he awoke in immense pain. What did they hit me with; Ed

opened his eyes and fainted again at the sight of milk….

Some time later, after realizing that there was also a sandwich, he was finally able to

get up and eat. After taking a few bites of his sandwich, Ed felt an extreme cool and urge

to tell the truth come over him, as one of the Ministry Aurors came in.

"Who are you?" asked the Auror who had pink hair and rather good looking features, but

a slight air of 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't answer'.

"Edward Elric." Said Ed in a rather flat tone of voice.

"Who sent you? Did He-who-must-not-be-named send you?" said the Auror looking as if

she didn't believe that a child (she assumed that Ed was a only around 12 at the fact of

him only being 5 foot) would be sent to eliminate the Minister, not that that would have

been a bad thing.

"Colonel Mustang, the basterd!" said Ed amazingly still able to curse the Colonels name

even though he was deeply drugged with truth serum.

"And who is that?" said the Auror barely hiding a smirk at how much this boy must hate

that Mustang fellow to be cursing him when he was drugged.

"My superior officer," said Ed.

"ok," said the Auror realizing that this wasn't going anywhere, "where are you from

then?"

"Ametris (sp?)" said Ed dully.

"Ok," said the Auror wishing she had paid more attention to geography "why did you

assault the Minister?"

"Because he wouldn't give me a permit for dark arts books," said Ed starting to sound

like himself.

"uh-huh," replied the Auror "And why did you want the per-" she started to say but was

not allowed to finish.

Ed began to shake his head coming out of the deep drug induced trance. The Auror

began to draw her wand, but before it was even half raised Ed had transmuted his arm

into a blade and was at her throat.

"who are you! Where am I?" yelled Ed.

"I am Nyphrodora Tonks, you may call me Tonks, and you are in the Ministry of

Magic." Said Tonks calmly remembering one of the first rules of Auror training to

always stay calm.

"Now," said Ed regaining his composer "You will get me out of here!"

"Sorry, can't do that!" said Tonks cheerily as he knee connected with Ed's crotch .

Harry was in his first good mood for months, after Sirius' death, he had sunk into a

deep depression, but now that he was with his friends and that he had fond out that he had

gotten good owl grades in everything except History of Magic and whatever it was

exactly that Trelawney used to teach.

"Hey! Harry!" yelled Ron over the little celebration that they were having while the

adults were away in honor of Harry's and Hermione's OWL grades, Ron hadn't done so

well. "Come over here, Fred and George just got back with some more firewisky!" he

said hiccupping.

Harry was just about to consent when BANG! The doors to the great hall flew open,

reveling Tonks with slightly slashed cloths on.

"Where's Dumbledore!" she said, stopping in mid sentence as she caught sight of Ron and

Hermione in a alcohol induced high snogging in the corner. "What's going on here!"

she yelled, thankfully Harry at least had been responsible enough not to drink she thought

"Now where is everybody!" she yelled as she cast some sobering charms all around.

"UGH' thought Ed as he awoke with throbbing pain in an area he would rather not

think about right now, not knowing the damage that was caused.

"Are you awake?" said a male Auror that was sitting in the corner with his wand on Ed.

"Yeah," said Ed groggily shaking his head "What happened?"

"Well," said the Auror "Tonks got you pretty good" he said breaking out laughing "She

did that to another guy when he asked her out, he was never the same"

"Who are you anyway?" said Ed not looking amused.

"Kingsly Shackelbolt," said Kingsly " and you?"

"Edward Elric," said Ed sticking out his hand.

"NO!" said Kingsly "Tonks warned me" he laughed as he shook his wand at Ed, " she

wasn't too happy, you cut her top right off when you fell over, I sure got a sight I'll never

forget, before she could repair it and hex me," he said not looking quite so amused.

A loud banging came on the cell door a little while later, The Minister for some reason

had decided to release him, something about 500,000 galleons being given as a donation

to the ministry.

"You do realize how nice it was of Dumbledore to get you out," said Tonks looking at

Ed "He had to pull a lot of strings."

"yeah" grumbled Ed as he walked down a muggle road, "I realize that!'

"Oh, and read this," said Tonks handing him a piece of paper "But he doesn't know

where the galleons came from."

Ed read the paper and a huge house appeared in front of him.

Ok short chapter! Sorry!

Btw I just want to say that Ed is in 6th year not 5th as I said in an earlier chapter.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok the last chapter was really short! I am sorry! (The fans of my other stories are 

gonna kill me) well…Here is another update.

"AGHHHH!" screamed Ed as a painting of a rather ugly looking lady started yelling at

him.

"MUDBLOODS! Defilers of the ancient house of Black!" yelled them painting.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tonks yanking the curtains around Mrs. Black's portrait closed.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Tonks looking rather embarrassed about knocking over Ed, an

umbrella stand, and a cabinet.

"Who's the first year midget?" said Ron coming out of the hall, rather drunk, with a

flushed face.

"Who's so short that you need to bend down to just see that top of his head?" yelled Ed

obnoxiously "And I'm not in first year I'm in sixth" he said as he crossed his arms over

his chest looking rather smug.

"Ok mate, calm down." Said Ron looking scared.

"Oh," said Hermione as she came in, spotting Ed "Who's the little first year?" she said

sounding rather like Mrs. Weasly.

" I AM NOT A FIRST YEAR!" yelled Ed glaring at them all like he would like to kill

them.

"Who's the nutter?" said Harry coming out to see what the commotion was about, and

spotting Ed throwing a tantrum.

"I am not a nutter!" yelled Ed

"STOP!" yelled Tonks drawing her wand and stupefying all of them except Harry and Ed

who dodged the spell. "That's enough!" she said angrily as she put her wand away. "Oh

and good job Harry on the reflexes" she smiled encouragingly at Harry.

Later that night, after enervating Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny, they all sat

around the fireplace pestering Ed with questions.

"So where exactly do you come from?" said Hermione for what seemed like the hundredth

time.

"Durmstrang," grunted Ed thankfully Tonks had kept quite, who knew what he told her

while he was drugged.

"Ok," said Hermione, defiantly not satisfied with his answer, "So do you have any

family?"

"A brother," stated Ed in annoyance.

"No parents?" said George most un-tactfully.

"No, my mum died eight years ago and my dad well…." said Ed trailing off.

"My parents died when I was a child to," said Harry trying to comfort Ed.

"So," said Fred "How 'bout you try one of these?" he said Handing Ed a candy from one

of the Skiving Snackboxs. Ed promptly threw up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME YOU BASTERD!" screamed Ed as he

punched Fred who was laughing enthusiastically.

"HEY!" yelled Fred indignantly "What'cha do that for!" he said as he drew his wand, but

he wasn't fast enough, Harry and Tonks had sent stunner's racing at him seeing the

impending fight. George began laughing, then passed out from his extreme alcohol

intoxication.

"HAHAHAHAH!" laughed Ginny pointing at Fred and George, she promptly fell off the

chair she was precariously perched on.

"What's wrong with you people!" said Ed looking at Fred, George and Ginny 'I really

hope that the wizarding world has more to offer than this' thought Ed disgustedly.

"Um..." said Harry quickly, "We're not normally like this" said Harry trying to push

Ginny off himself, Ginny had begun to try to kiss Harry.

"GIN," yelled Harry "Get off!"

"oh, come on Harry," said Ginny enticingly, "Show me how much of a man you really

are." and as she said this Mrs. Weasly walked in.

"GINNY! HARRY!" yelled Mrs. Weasly shocked, "Tonks! You were supposed to be

looking after them and I walk in to find this!" She yelled, as she yanked Harry and

Ginny apart, to a much released Harry. "Ginny! Bed!" she yelled pointing to out the hall

doors. "Harry I saw what happened, I don't blame you dear, NOW TONKS!" she said

turning to Tonks "How could you let them get drunk, and let things like this happen?" she

said yelling as she looked Tonks straight in the eye, Tonks looked away ashamed.

"Um...uh...I...Sorry" muttered Tonks running out of the hall doors.

"I can't believe her" muttered Mrs. Weasly, "Now for all of you I think it's time for bed,

and who's the little first year?"

"I'm not in first year!" yelled Ed "I'm in sixth!"

"No reason to treat me like that!" said Mrs. Weasly indignantly. "NOW BED!" she

yelled.

The next morning Ed was awoken by another letter.

_MR. Fullmetal,_

_YOU ARE AN IDIOT, do you realize how much it cost to get _

_you out of questioning? But I guess you did a good job on _

_gaining their trust... No more mess ups._

_Colonel Mustang._

" I can't believe him!" yelled Ed, waking up Ron and Harry.

"Keep it down, mate," said Ron "I have a hangover, you know."

"Well you shouldn't have had so much to drink last night." said Harry as he rubbed the

sleep from his eyes.

"I shouldn't even get started on you!" yelled Ron, " I saw how you tried to seduce

Ginny!"

"WHAT!" yelled Harry "I tried nothing of the sort!"

" Don't lie to me Harry!" yelled Ron putting his wand to Harry's chest, Harry jinxed him.

"Now" said Harry turning to Ed, " How 'bout we go down and get some breakfast."

"Sounds great." said Ed getting up and throwing on his red overcoat.

After finally getting downstairs, after Ed and Harry had jinxed Fred and George, they

sat down for a nice homecooked meal.

"It's been a long time since I had a homecooked meal," said Ed as he sat down, a book on

the dark arts, which he borrowed from Harry, In hand.

"What do you mean?" said Harry looking at him strangely.

"well I'm used to eating out, not much time to eat a homecooked meal when on a

mission" said Ed absorbed in the book.

"What do you mean a mission?" asked Harry.

"Um...I mean wile at school." said Ed putting his hands on his hips and laughing very

unconvincingly.

"Ok, whatever." said Harry digging into his meal.

Ed dug into his meal, finishing everything very quickly, except the milk.

"Now drink that." said Mrs. Weasly, "If you don't you'll never grow." she said naggingly.

"No." said Ed.

"Yes, or I'll have Harry hex you." She said.

"No, I am not drinking that poison." said Ed

"Harry please hex him," she said smugly.

Harry shot a random spell at Ed, which Ed dodged.

"Very good," said Dumbledore as he walked into the Hall, "But I don't think that's a very

good impression to make on an exchange student."

Did you like it?Will you review? So please stay with me I'll update soon if I get a lot of reviews!


	5. chapter 5

Hello again, so nice to see you all, I'm updating, hope you enjoy it, also I just want to 

say,

To Rosie: Um, is that a threat? **snaps fingers and soldiers come out of secret passageways** Oh, I didn't think so.

KitsuneOfShadows: They will get to Hogwarts in the next chapter, promise.

Hellokitty-4-ever : Yes you are insane, I have no clue how to bring Winry in, and as to the crest I don't really have a clue, the anime is not that informative…

Lazerducky27: Yes Ron and Alcohol is VERY bad.

Fanficmaniac: sorry but I'm saving the alchemy for later, or maybe not…

"Who are you?" Said Ed rather disrespectfully.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, or, should I say, you new superior

Officer," Said Dumbledore with a strange glint in his eye, looking for any reaction from

Ed.

"I don't know why you would put it like that," said Ed barely maintaining his disgust, as

he thought that this Dumbledore fellow must know.

"I see," said Dumbledore softly "Well I believe, that you should be truthful with us, but

it's you choice," He sent a piecing look at Ed, which Ed interpreted as "Share or Die".

"Fine, sir" Ed spat, "I am an Alchemist, from Ametris, I am here to lean the art of

magic," Ed said the last word with some disgust.

"I have some trouble believing that," said Dumbledore, "The last Alchemist in this area

of the world was a good friend of mine, but he came here a long time ago…" he said

trailing off, "Now please demonstrate your power and knowledge if you have any." He

said the glint back in his eye.

"What do you mean, 'if I have any'" yelled Ed furiously, "I'll have you know, I became a

State Alchemist at the age of twelve!" he yelled as he clapped his hands together, touched

them to the wall, and as he did this, a perfect statue of Albus Dumbledore grew out of the

ground.

"well what do you think if that?" said Ed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and at the same time said, "Bloody Hell, wandless

magic!" with stars of awe in their eyes.

Hermione was next with an exclamation of "WOW! Can you give me a book on that

stuff?"

Dumbledore just smiled and asked, "So, will you be willing to share your knowledge?"

"I might, but just a few things first," said Ed looking pleased, "First Alchemy is not

wandless magic, second to view books on the subject, you would have to go to Central

City, because the ones I have a personal, and third, Alchemy is a science, that functions

only because of equivalent trade (Yeah thought Ed or is it only explained to children that

way?) which means I share and you share, more than just basic magic."

"That sounds reasonable," said Dumbledore, "Now I think it's time for all of us to retire,

but just let me speak to Harry first, in private." He said shooting a piecing gaze at them.

They shuffled out of the hall, the twins shooting back furtive glances.

"So," said Dumbledore obviously uncomfortable "Have a nice summer so far?"

"How could I?" asked Harry immediately reverting into his depressed self, "Serious died

because of my idiocy?" he said raising his voice to a hoarse yell.

"HARRY!" Dumbledore said sternly, "It's not your fault, and furthermore, Serious went

the way he would have wanted to go if he had to go, and he wouldn't want you to mope

on his account!" and for the first time in his life, Dumbledore struck someone, he hit

Harry across the face, his good will and patience had finely snapped after a summer of

Harry being depressed. Harry looked stunned, his face already had a bruise forming where

Dumbledore had hit him.

"Now good night Harry," said Dumbledore walking out of the hall.

Harry was confused, Dumbledore had hit him, he walked up stairs in a daze, ignoring

the looks from the pictures on the wall.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" asked Ron worriedly, Harry had walked up in a daze,

looking like he had seen someone die, again. "Harry?" asked Ron.

"He hit me." Said Harry fingering the side of his face where Ron could already see a

bruise forming.

"Who hit you?" said Ron, "Dumbledore?"

"yeah," said Harry in wonder.

"Why?" said Ron in disbelief.

"He said I was moping to much," said Harry still having a hard time believing what had

happened, "And he hits hard."

At that moment, Ed so tactfully interjected with, "Suck it up Harry."

"What do you want twerp!" snarled Harry.

"Do you think that you're the only person in the world who's lost someone?" Said Ed

calmly, 'You not, we've all lost someone at one time or another."

"What would you know about lose!" screamed Harry.

"What would I know?" said Ed raising his voice dangerously, "I saw my mother pass

away in front of my eyes, I have seen battles, taken place in them and have even killed,

what would I know about what lose causes and the effects? I believe a lot, but you

obviously beg to differ.!" Ron's mouth was hanging open in his shock, and Harry just

started shamefully down at the floor.

"I apologize." Said Harry not looking at Ed as he got into bed.

"Um…Ed.." said Ron, "Did you really kill people?"

"Yes one," said Ed deep regret in his voice remembering his battle with the homunculus.

"Ed," said Ron, "Could you do me a favor, be nice to Harry, he thinks that everything's

his fault, so just,… well…humor him." Said Ron turning over and going to sleep.

The last thing Ed thought before sleep closed in around him was what a strange lot theses

wizards were.

Well did you like it? I need at least 6 review before I update again or I need it to say 30 AKA 5 review a chapter…. SO REVIEW!


	6. CHapter 6 ATTACK!

I'm updating again! Btw, I wanted more in the last chapter (which I wrote in a half hour at 1 in the morning lol) so hope you enjoy it!

"That's it!" yelled Ed punching Harry with his left hand not wishing to hurt him, too

much at least, he was fed up with Harry and his depression, "Stop being so depressed!"

he yelled as Harry charge him, intending to tackle him, Ed jumped out of the way,

dealing a hard blow to Harry's back. At that moment Hermione decided that Ed had made

his point, "Stupefy!" she yelled pointing her wand at Ed as the spell exploded out of the

end of her wand.

But, Harry had lost it, he had jumped on the stunned Ed, not realizing that Ed was

stunned, and had started punching him. Ron, George and Fred dragged Harry of him, Fred

planted a hard right to Harry's face, knocking him out.

"Ugh!" thought Harry as he awoke with a splitting pain in his head. "What hit me?" he

asked addressing Hermione who was sitting next to his bedside.

"Fred's fist," she said, "You asshole you almost tried to kill the exchange student!"

"Did you see what he did to me!" yelled Harry, "and I didn't try to kill him!'

"YES YOU DID! Or at least it looks that way, I had stunned him!" she yelled as she

slapped Harry across the face and stormed out of the room.

Seams like people hitting me is the new fad, thought Harry. Well, maybe Ron isn't too

mad.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Don't get mad!" yelled Ed, "he tried to kill me!"

"Just forgive him!" yelled Fred, and George in unison, "He lost it with you beating him!

Harry isn't normally like that!" said George.

"How would I know?" asked Ed haughtily, "I never met him before last week!"

"Well," said Fred.

"You could be a lot nicer," said George.

"Or, you could just ignore him, like we do!" said Fred.

"Ok, fine!" said Ed "Just one thing!"

"What, mate?" said George.

"Get off my foot!" said Ed looking disgustedly at him.'

"Ok," said George, "Just calm down a little." He said looking scared, Fred laughed.

"Harry!" yelled Ron punching Harry in the mouth, "You have no right to talk about

Hermione like that, she has stood by you even when I faltered so shut up!" Harry had

called Hermione a word that Ron had never thought he would hear coming out of Harry's

mouth.

"where did she get the right to interfere in my personal battles?" Yelled Harry angrily.

"Oh, let me think," said Ron mockingly,"Might be that she thought she had the right to

stop you from getting injured terribly after all that you dragged her though!" yelled Ron

glaring at Harry as if Harry was a young and impertinent child.

"Whatever." said Harry tuning away from Ron.

"No, not whatever!" said Ron, "I'm tired of this Hermione's right you need to stop being

so depressed, so I'm not going to leave until you at least agree to talk about how your

feeling!" Ron said looking like he would rather leave but was worried that Hermione,

Ginny and his mother might just kill him for walking out on Harry when Harry so

obviously needed him.

Harry stood up and began walking towards the door, Ron stood up, and gathering his

courage, he magically charmed the door shut. Harry spun around his wand pointing

directly in between Ron's eyes.

"let me out." said Harry in a harsh whisper.

"Not until you talk." said Ron crossing his arms over his chest as he gulped nervously.

"Oh," said Harry still talking in his low harsh whisper that made him sound rather like a

dying snake, "you want me to talk how about I talk in spells?" he said as he spun around,

muttered something under his breath, nothing happened for a second and then the door

blew straight off it's hinges. Harry walked out as if nothing had happened leaving Ron in

a stunned silence.

At the noise people came running from all over the manor.

"What was that noise?" Mrs. Weasly asked Harry worriedly.

"Nothing at all." said Harry calmly.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Still stunned, I suppose." said Harry nonchalantly.

"what did you do to him!" yelled Hermione leveling her wand on Harry, well attempting

to, but before she even had her wand completely out of her robes, Harry had already

shouted explearmous(sp?) and her wand went flying in the air landing some 30 feet away.

"Nothing at all," said Harry, "though it seems he was surprised when i blew the door off

it's hinges." he said smirking.

Dumbledore, who had just arrived saw all he needed to see, "Harry go into that room!"

said Dumledore pointing at a door way Harry had never noticed before.

Harry nodded dumbly and walked though the door.

"Sorry for Harry behavior, it's very unacceptable." said Dumbledore as he walked

though the door behind Harry.

"Harry," said Dumbledore looking at him as if seeing him for the first time, "do you

understand that you can't continue to do this, they all care about you, very much, and then

you treat them like this, because Sirius died? Because you mad at the new exchange

student? If Sirius saw you now he would be ashamed! Now I'll let you think about this,

now anything you want to ask me before I leave?"

"Yeah one thing," said Harry, "why have I never seen this room before?"

"Look in the Grimmaulds Place Library, you should find your answer there." he said as

he walked out of the room leaving Harry alone.

Hermione was going crazy with packing, after all it was the day before they went to

Hogwarts, she had already yelled at Ginny and was now working on Ron to finish packing

in time.

"Calm down 'Mione," said Ron backing away from a rather large and heavy book she was

about to throw at him.

"Whatever do you mean Ron? I'm calm." she said sounding calm, but Ron was sure that

right below the surface lurked the crazy obsessive Hermione.

I Love this Library thought Ed as he leaned back reading another book. That's

fascinating thought Ed as he read, i would never have guessed that if you point at a wall

you could make certain rooms appear there in this manor. Whoa thought Ed as he read

what you could make appear:

Broom Closet, put in when on of the went crazy blacks killed all their house elves and had

to hire squibs to do the cleaning.

Sitting Room, put in by the Blacks for quickly entertaining guests.

Armory, put in by a Black who was supposedly obsessed by muggle weapons, the

collection has been added onto by tradition, access can only be granted by the current

Heir.

And in small print at the bottom of the page:

Window to bathrooms facing directly over the tubs, put in by (the name was burned out)

Black who had the habit of inviting female friends from school to stay for the summer,

despite attempts to remove it, the window can still be accessed by powerful wizards.

Whoa! Thought Ed, I'll have to try some of these out... (AN: I am not going to have Ed try out the window thing, but maby someone else will...)

After a very un-restful night,( the twins having decided to give them all some Skiving

Snackboxs, in there dinner.) Ed,Ron,Hermione and Ginny were finally on their way to

Hogwarts, After a morning of stressful packing, made stressfully by Hermione's smug

smile.

Ed was very surprised to find the crowd of wizards that had arrived to escort Harry to

the train stop,

"why are there so many people here?" whispered Ed to Hermione who was standing

closest to him.

"To protect Harry in case of an attack by Vol...Vol...Voldemort." she said wincing.

"Oh," said Ed, "who's Voldemort?" he inquired.

"one of the most powerful and evil wizards ever." she said shocked that Ed did not know

about Voldemort.

"Okay," said Ed as a stunning spell flew past him and hit Hermione, immediately the

order members began forming a protective formation around Harry, who was fighting

back with stunning spells.

Ed went into action, transmuting the ground into a spear which he wounded 3

Deatheaters with before it was destroyed by a spell from a woman with an unhealthy look

about her, when Harry spotted her he charged after her ignoring the other duels

going on around him.

"Avada Ka-" yelled Harry when Ed crashed into him knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't do something that you'd regret." hissed Ed muttering a stunning curse under his

breath which knocked Harry out.

After a hard fought, but won battle, the wizards of the Ministry began exasperating, and

St.Mungos special Battle Medics which had not been called into service for 16 years,

began to heal the downed Order of the Phoenix members, and clean up the ones that no

longer belonged to this world.

"Notice how they show up after the battle?" asked Ron pointing towards a Ministry

Wizard who was conversing with Tonks who had a gash across her side.

"Yeah," said Hermione disgustedly,"Fudge probably gave them orders to let them kill as

many OotP Members before they interfeare, he's still afraid of us you know." she said

looking at Ron pointedly.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ron, "Have you seen Harry since the battle started?" he said

trying to stand up on his broken right leg and failing terribly.

"No," said Hermione trying to get Dumbledore's attention without attracting other

peoples, "I wonder where he is."

As she said this Harry and Ed emerged from the crowd, Harry being dragged along by Ed,

Harry seemed fine but Ed's right arm was missing.

"Ed, Are you all right?" screamed Hermione as she spotted his arm.

"Yes I'm fine." said Ed calmly, "Though I can't say as much for this lout!" he yelled

pointing at Harry.

"Why did you stop me?" said Harry quietly.

"Because you would be in a lot of trouble right now if I hadn't!" said Ed as Ron turned

progressively more green.

"whats his problem?" asked Ed pointing at Ron.

"I think you walking around with no arm is making him sick, and how can you bear it you

must be in a lot of pain and where's the blood there should be from an injury like that?" she

said jabbing her finger into Ed's chest.

Dumbledore walked over to them and handed Hermione a old boot. "you know the drill

he said as he walked off.

"Ok," said Hermione,"everyone touch the port-key. They did.

"wha' where am I?" yelled Ed as he looked around and found that he was in the middle

of the great hall, which was filled with students, the sorting was just about to begin.

AN:

I know I made Harry EVIL! sorry about that but, I did keep my promise about getting them to Hogwarts in this chapter, and I also just want to thank all my reviewers!


End file.
